C Hitman
by El-Queso
Summary: Cat grew up a pretty messed up life, but she wouldn't have it any other way. When she hears her boyfriend, whom she hasn't seen for 1 year, is still alive, she races to find him. The first chap is loosely based off of 8 mile.


A/n: this is is just an experiment. Tell me if you want continue. This is loosely based off 8 mile, and so it is similar. Also, This chap is just a recap of Cat's life before HA

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or 8 mile. Just all OC's.

It had become his ritual.

Each and every morning, he would get up, leave some money on the table for their lunches, almost half of yesterdays salary. 4 dollars. The other 8 went to rent, only they almost never made it.

Calvin Moore Clearwater walked out of his girlfriend's mom's trailer, out to his 1991 chevy, old and rusty, with the tail pipe hanging off. He was better known as, C Hitman or just C, his stage name and the name his Friend had given him when they met, at just 13. His Girlfriend was the only one who called him Calvin, and she had since day one, when they met 4 years ago.

Now they were 16, both living in her mom's trailer in a too-expensive trailer park.

He was of medium height, with a featherweight boxers build. He was white trash, always wearing his Angel's hat on, with a nike hoodie that was old, but warm. He wore his baggy pants below the waist, and he had some shoes that he found in a dumpster.

He sighed in anger and frustration as he climbed into his car and slammed the door a little too hard. The glass shattered, and he cursed and moved his arm out of the way of the pieces. "I'm gonna regret that," He thought, glancing at the rain clouds in the sky.

Fumbling with the key, he turned it several times, without response. "Great, fucking great," he muttered. "Best morning in two weeks." And he got out, slamming the door again, and whatever remaining shards still attached to the pane fell.

He would have to use his girlfriend's mom's car. He opened the door to find her awake, in the rocking chair. She had dark blonde hair and a small build, and she was reading a far outdated magazine.

"Charlotte," He whispered, careful not to wake Cat. "Can I use your car? Min'e not starting," Charlotte glanced at him with her sad old blue eyes that held years of living in a trailer park in the ghetto. "Sorry. David's using it." Chase held in a shout of anger before saying, "Ok. I'll just take the bus," Before shutting the door.

David was Charlotte's girlfriend, and he was a dick to say the least. He knew he was using the car to get to the bar he was too lazy to walk to.

MCC grumbled as he headed towards the bus stop, 2 blocks away. "I'm the one paying the bills. And what does he do? Sits on his ass watching that goddamned TV all day."

"Ay man, whats been up?" Asked C's best friend, Andre Harris. "Nothin," growled C, putting on his goggles. "The usual. David being a dick, Charlotte being to naive to see it, Cat's scared of David, and I'm the one paying the rent."

Andre shook his head. The two partners both worked at a dead end job at some factory that made Car parts. "Man, we got to get to work. You comin' to the Freestyle competition tonight? Prize's 50 bucks! You could pay your rent for a month!"

They picked up a sheet of silver metal and tossed it into the cutter. Then they rushed to their respective buttons, and both shouted, "Down!" and the machine went down, cutting the metal into a wheel, ready for a tire.

They both rushed forward to collect more metal. "Naw man. David's coming over for dinner tonight, and I need to get him to help pay. I know he's got a job, he's just spending it on beer. Down!"

14 hours later, Chase was heading home, his back feeling broken, and only 18 dollars to show for it. He arrived at his trailer and opened the door slowly.

He found Cat laying on their bed, doodling on a notepad. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, kitten." He whispered. She smiled gleefully at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Calvin! I missed you! Guess what I saw outside the window today! Guess! Guess!" Calvin glanced at her notepad, which had an simple, but quite good, drawing of a grey rabbit. He chuckled. "What?" "A Bunny! It was so cute and fluffy, So I had to draw it, oh no." She gasped. Calvin looked out the window to see Charlottes car pulling up, and before it even stopped, a tall man with black hair that was spiked up and an expensive looking coat rush in. Cat whimpered and C hugged her close, and she buried her head in his shoulder.

David whipped the door open, and C told Cat to get under the covers. She complied immediately, borrowing herself under the thin blanket and pillow. David slammed the door and growled. "Where the Hell is she?" And Charlotte fast-walked in. "Hey, babe. How was work today?" David just shook his head And held up the eviction notice that had been taped to the door. "Non payment of rent? When the hell where you gonna tell me about this?" "Oh baby, that was just a mistake," David shook his head and moved towards her threateningly. "Your a fucking liar," C snapped, "Ay man! Watch it!" David ignored him. Charlotte tried to hug him and whispered, "Baby don't worry, we'll take care of i-" But before she could finish, David shoved her back against the bookshelf. C was already up, and he pushed David back. "Fuck off bitch! You don't touch her!" But Charlotte stood up, and said, "Calvin, stay out of it, please. C, please!" She said with a wild look in her eyes. David just smirked and said, "Yeah, you heard the cunt. Step off." C looked at Charlotte. "Are you gonna just stand their and let it talk to you like this?"

David stepped forward grinning maniacally. "MAybe you little retarded girlfriend could sell her body, you need the money-" Chase screamed an rage and grabbed David by the shirt. He pushed him back into the wall and slammed his head into the microwave, before throwing him into the kitchen counter. "NOO! C! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Cried Charlotte, trying to grab C. C threw David on the floor and sat on his chest. "Fuck you!" Cried C, punching him in the face. "Fuck!" Another punch. "You!" A third punch. Charlotte pulled C off , and he backed off, confident he had won. He smirked at the battered up David, whos struggled to get to his feet, who in turn, swung a punch across his face. C kneed him in the balls. "Fuck you!" And he tackled David into the leaving room, and repeatedly punched him in the face. Cat started screaming and Charlotte grabbed C and pulled him off.

David growled and stood up. "Fuck this." And he was out in two seconds flat. Charlotte stood up without another word. and marched into the other room, tears beginning to spill. C gasped when he saw Cat crying on the bed. "C'mere baby," He whispered, hugging her tight. "It'll all be alright, don't cry. Shhhhh..." He whispered as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It'll all be ok. Shhhhh..." And Cat eventually subsided. "You wanna tell me about that bunny now? Huh?" Cat said nothing, just silently grabbed her notepad and showed him. "You're a good artist, babe." Cat smiled and giggled pushing him playfully. "You really think so?" 'Yeah, and a good singer." Cat smiled and hugged her knees tight. "Thank you."

C stood up. "I think I have to go," He said. Cat gasped. "No! You can't go down their again. They'll hurt you!" Chase shook his head. "I won't choke this time. Don't worry. I'll be back tonight. And i'll bring you a new notepad. You're running out of pages." And he gave her a quick kiss before standing up.

Cat scrunched up her feet in fear as soon as C. She knew where he was going. He was going to an underground Rap battle, and she did not like that. He did it for the money, only he hardly ever won. She knew he was good, but he often choked on the words, resulting in a disqualification.

She did not want to stay here. They didn't have any Tv since they stopped paying for it, and she didn't really think her mother would be in a talking mood. So she Slipped on her thin winter jacket and put on her boots.

C walked up the street. The battle was only a block over, in some old abandoned warehouse.

He constantly looked over his shoulder, because for some odd reason, he felt like he was being followed, which, in Detroit, was never a good thing. He never saw a soul on the way however, but he owed that to the increasing entry of nightime darkness that filled the streets.

He finally made it too the warehouse and entered. Inside was a crowd, all shouting and laughing. As he passed through, trying to get "backstage" he heard many jeers from the crowd. "White Trash!" "What's a white man doin here? Fucking asshole." "Ohhh, you gonna battle G?" He ignored the comments and found his way to behind the makeshift stage.

"C! Ayo guys, Hitman's here!" There was Paully D., a tall, thin mexican with spiked hair, Donnie, a short man with blond hair, and Graudo, the fattest guy you've ever imagined. "Ayo guys where's Andre?" Said C, looking around expectantly. Paully D spoke up, his neck flab moving up and down. "Hasn't showed up yet, man. We thought you knew where he was."

Cat whimpered and hid her face as she struggled through the crowd. At first, she laughed and giggled and danced with the rest of the people here, being classic, naive Cat. But when they had noticed her, many started attempting to grab and grope at her, laughing at her futile swipes and attempts to hide her face in embarrassment.

She thought she would be here all night, just being touched when she heard a familiar voice. "Cat, what the hell you doin' here?" Cat whipped around, her hopeful eyes sparkling. "Andre!" Andre just shook his head in anger. "Ay! Everyone, stop touchin' her! She's with me!" All of them stopped at once. "You know this fine female, Andre?" Andre nodded at the speaker, a short man in a tank and braids. "Alright then."

"Thanks Andre," Whispered Cat, hugging him tight. Andre just grunted before turning her to face him. "Hasn't Calvin warned you about coming here?" Cat nodded, Shame growing on her face. She thanked her lucky stars the Club's lights were dimmed red, so he couldn't see her lobster-colored face. "I just wanted to see Calvin!" She cried, a tear falling down her face.

Andre sighed. Calvin wasn't lying when he said the tear thing was her secret weapon. "Fine. You're lucky. He's up first. But after him, you have to go home!" Cat nodded enthusiastically.

C stared at the Thick man with corn rolls and a white tank top in front of him. The MC was getting the crowd riled up. Chase smiled. "You're as good as dead, bitch." The rival, known as Hood's son, just glared.

Alright, C Hitman, heads or tails?" Cried the MC. Without taking his eyes off of Hood's Son, hissed, "Heads," The coin flipped and tumbled in the air before landing back in the Mc's hand. "Tails! Hood's Son, who goes first?" "Let that Bitch go."

"Ohhhhh!" Cried the crowd. C showed no response to that remark, only intensifying his glare. He caught the mic that was thrown at him, and within seconds, the beat began. Chase waited for about 10 seconds, before beginning his freestyle. "Alright, here we go. Yo, yo. Hood surgeon, that's what you're called? Well Hood should o' worn a rubber! I heard you talk before this show, I heard yo' freestyle, it's weak, the chances of you winning is O to a million, it's bleak! And I know everything you about to say about me! Yes, it's true, I am white, yes My skin is light. I am fuckin' trash, yes, My parents died in a fuckin car crash. But, at least I grew up in the hood. Now tell this fuckin audience the truth, you know you should. Fuck it, I'll do it for you! He went to Clambrook, thats a private school! Yeah, fool, Your real names Gregory the Second, know go home, both of your parents beckon!" The crowd laughed and shouted jeers at Hood's Son, who was doing his best to look defiant. The beat continued, and so did Hitman. "I'm Hitman, your on my hitlist. You know my word are hurtin' you more than your face having a date with my fist! Go cry to your mommy and daddy, in love as two lovers can be! Man, you ain't nothin but I flea, Yeah a bug that I flick off o' my shoulder."

The beat was cut, and Hitman smirked. He killed it, that was as good as he could do. He tossed the mic to Hood's son.

The Beat started again, and Hood's son, swallowed hard and began. "Yo yo, you white, and uh, wait, uh, yo. Yo yo. You a fag and, uh," C Hitman laughed and shouted, "Choking!" The crowd followed his lead. "Choking! Choking!" Hitman took a step towards Hood's Son and said, "C'mon. Make me cry, bitch," Hood's son glared and gulped, no words coming out. "Choking! Choking! Choking! Choking!" Hood Surgeon fought back tears of frustration as the crowd's voice overpowered his thoughts, making his situation worse.

Cat liked it when Calvin rapped. He was saying mean things, but He always looked so happy, and she loved him when he was happy. She cheered the loudest when his freestyle was over.

She watched in fascination as the other man opened his mouth to say something, but only stutters came out. Now, in a perfect world, aka Cat's mind, the crowd would listen politely while he stuttered. He was trying his hardest, wasn't he? But know. She saw her Calvin laugh the loudest, and he began the crowds jeers of "Choking! Choking!" She didn't understand. Why was he being so mean? She understood the rap was mean, but it wasn't his turn! Even the Mc, who announced at the beginning that talking out of turn would result in an immediate disqualification, joined in, laughing and jeering.

"Cat?" asked Andre gently, nudging Cat. "You want to go home." Cat just shook her head, not hearing nor caring what he said. She was now paying attention to the silver thing that Hood's son was placing on. It was coming out of his pants, and he suddenly whipped it out, aiming at Calvin. A bang was heard, and the crowd gasped.

It was 2 weeks later. Her Calvin was shot 4 times, twice in the hip, once grazed his ear, and the last in his lung. He was to be hospitalized for a year, and Charlotte couldn't afford to keep Cat without Calvin's help.

So she was sent to live with her rich Dad whom she hadn't seen since she was 4. He lived in L.A., and, upon discovering her singing skills, even got her a full ride scholarship to Hollywood Arts, a really nice performing arts school. She was still mad at him for never helping out her and her mom, but she didn't hate him. She hated no one but Hood's son, who took her life from her in one pull of a trigger, just because he couldn't take heat.

But now it had been a year and a half, and she still received no word from Detroit. She first thought they were just late, then she began to panic and wonder if Calvin died. Then she just gave up. She realized she was simply destined to never go back there.

But, what the mind forgets the heart doesn't. It still ached, each and every day.

And it was only strengthened when Andre moved out to Ha by pure coincidence. Some important people had discovered his musical talent or something. She had worked hard to keep her past from her newfound friends, and she begged Andre to do the same. He complied.

So you can imagine her surprise when her best friend Jade turned on the car radio and she heard her Calvin.

A/N: So should I continue? Cat's freind's do not know about Cat's past, she made up some story.


End file.
